Wrath of Nazo
by Scourge212
Summary: Nazo is the new student at the academy. He must now has to make his father proud by competing in the Sports Festival, winning, and winning the heart of Momo before chaos ensues. This story takes place before the villain attack, if you're wondering about that. Second story guys, hope you all enjoy it.


**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys, this is my second story. I had this idea ever since I first watched My Hero Academia. I hope you all enjoy and don't worry I didn't forget about my first story, so tell me what you guys think of this and I'll see you all in the next update of both stories eventually.**

* * *

Today was a good day for me. Hello my name is Nazo and today is my first day at the hero academy my father, Jin, is dropping me off right now.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah, what is it son." He asked me. I was going to tell him was he disappointed in me because I haven't discovered my quirk yet.

"Listen Nazo. I'm not disappointed that you haven't found your quirk yet, just know that I still love you and it doesn't matter even if you don't get a quirk." He told me.

Even though he said that I knew that deep down that he was a little upset that I haven't discovered my quirk yet.

"When you get home, we'll train a bit harder so we could try and bring it out." He told me as he reached in towards me to give me a hug. I was glad he understood me so I hugged him back.

"This isn't a hug I'm just grabbing the door for you." He said to me.

"Gee, thanks. I really thought you had a heart." I told him with a smirk. He punched me playfully as I got out.

My dad was awesome. He always helps me out even if I don't need it. I began to make my way to the academy.

I made my way to class 1-A. I was about to go in until I saw my reflection, it scared me a little because I looked like a devil. I shook off the feeling and looked back at my reflection and saw myself again. What the hell was that?

I really didn't question it but instead I went in. ' _It seems like I was the first one here_.' I thought as I sat down next to the window and began to listen to my music.

As soon as I was about to zone out, the other students began to walk in. I really didn't pay attention to any of them, I just want this day to be over with. I was about to turn up my music when I heard some of the students talk about me.

"Hey who's the new kid?"

"He looks really cute."

"Isn't he related to that Merc with a mouth."

"Isn't he dreamy."

"Just hope that he won't get in my way."

I really didn't care about them talking about me. That is when I heard my grandfather's name. I turned around and gave them a cold stare, I didn't like people talk about my grandfather just because he was a villain and how I was related to him.

Then a kid with green hair came walking towards me.

"Hey, are you the new student?" He asked me.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Nazo by the way, and you are..." I told him as I held out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you." He said as he took my hand and shook it.

Before any of us could speak, the teacher came in.

"Alright class before we begin we have a new student. Would you come up in front of the class and tell them about yourself." He said, sounding like he really doesn't want to be here.

I got up and went to the front of the class. All eyes were on me now.

"Hello everyone, Mr. Aizawa. As most of you know, yes I'm the son of Jin and grandson of Akuma." I told them as some of them looked kind of shocked and some of them were giving money to each other.

' _Seems like they betted on me._ ' I thought as I continued.

"My name is Nazo. I'm 16, and as of right now I don't have a quirk." Before I could continue, I heard someone laugh. I looked to see who laughed and it was the blonde kid.

"The fuck are you laughing." I said as I was giving him a cold glare.

"Nothing." He said, smirking at me. I couldn't stand people like him, thinking they're above everyone just because they have a quirk.

I continued telling them about me and when I was finished, Mr. Aizawa told us to do anything we wanted, as long as we don't break anything. I put back in my headphones to listen to music when something, or should I say someone, caught my eye. She looked very mature for her age, but she was beautiful.

She looked up at me, smiled, and waved at me. I returned the favor only for her to get up out of her sit and walk over to me. By her doing this I didn't know what to do. I begin to sweat as this cute girl was walking towards me.

"Hello. Are you new here?" She asked me. Her voice was soothing, caring, and calming.

"Yes, I am. I'm Nazo and may I ask what's your name." I asked as I held out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said as she took my hand and shook it. Her hands felt so soft and smooth.

After we got acquainted, a lot of other students began to talk to me. Telling this and that about how famous my family was and how I was so cute. You know the usual of being a new student.

After what felt forever, we left to go to our next class which was hero training. Before we went to the stadium, we had to go put on our hero costumes. My costume was all black. It was a black, armor plated trench coat that was attached to my black armor plated chest piece with a yellow upside down triangle in the of my chest. I also have black and white timberlands and black army pants, and I also got gauntlets that go up my arms and stop at my elbows with two spikes on the back of my hands and I had clawed fingers. (Think of this as Reapers default costume.)

Everyone else was already outside standing in front of All Might. I begin to walk towards them when they all turned around and saw a glimpse of my costume, everyone was in awe. I looked at everyone else's costumes and they looked pretty cool, that is until I saw Momo. I begin to blush because of how revealing her costume was, she walks over to me to inspect my costume, and judging by her face she looked pretty impressed.

"Your costume looks really cool. All that black and how it shows how strong and fearful you are." She said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Your costume looks really great too and it goes along great with how cute you are." I said as I realized what I just said and faceplamed. I was waiting for her to tell me how I was a perv but she didn't. I looked up and saw that she was blushing.

"You...You think I'm cute?" She asked me shyly. But before I could answer All Might came towards us.

"Ahh, there you are Momo. I was looking for you we're about to get star..." He stopped as he looked at me. I looked up at All Might and all of his glory.

"And who might you be young lad?" He asked me.

"Oh. Well, I'm the new Kid." I told him.


End file.
